M I S T
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Karena tak ada pertemuan akhir bagi mereka. Menghilang dan muncul bagaikan kabut. Seorang Rokudo Mukuro datang untuk Hibari Kyouya. Dedicato a 6918 Giorni. 7 Agosto 2011.


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn punya Akira Amano**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Boys Love, OOCness. Don't like, don't read!**

**(=00=)**

**M I S T by Aoi no Tsuki**

**_for 691869's Day_**

BLAM!

Bunyi pintu tertutup memantul ke dalam lorong apartemen. Dan yang menjadi pelakunya adalah Hibari Kyouya. Pemuda berdarah Jepang itu selesai berpatroli hari ini. Ketika ia berbalik dan ingin melangkahkan kakinya, sesuatu yang janggal terlihat jelas di depannya―di lantai apartemennya.

Jejak air.

Yak. Beberapa jejak air membekas di atas lantai krem apartemen Hibari. Dengan kata lain, ada orang lain yang telah masuk―menyelinap―ke dalam apartemennya. Dan dapat Hibari rasakan kehadiran seseorang. Begitu kuat dan membuat darahnya mengalir lebih cepat. Seseorang yang―

"Ilusionis."

―ingin digigitnya sampai mati.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kedua tonfa itu sudah tergenggam erat di tangan Hibari. Waspada.

Terdiam. Langkah tenang dan teraturnya mengikuti bekas jejak air yang mulai hilang perlahan dan berhasil menuntunnya ke ruang tengah pada bangunan itu.

"Wao." ujarnya, kemudian. Kelabunya memicing tajam―siap menyerang dengan tonfa di kedua tangannya―ketika melihat sosok pemuda nanas yang sangat dikenalnya, Rokudo Mukuro, yang berbaring dengan posisi miring di atas sofa panjang dengan selimut yang menutupi leher hingga bawah tubuhnya.

Telanjangkah ia? Tentu, tidak.

"Okaeri, Hibari Kyouya. Kufu...fu~"

"Kau sedang apa di sini, Ilusionis?" tonfanya menyilang―begitu siaga di depan Mukuro.

"Aku datang 'bermain', Kyouya." ujarnya pelan, merapatkan selimut tebal―yang entah dari mana―ke bagian atas tubuhnya.

"Enyah kau." satu langkah dilakukan Hibari untuk mendekati sang ilusionis. Satu tonfa di tangan kanannya ditodongkan ke arah wajah Mukuro―tepat di wajah―err... tampannya. Eak!

"Kufufu~ Aku hanya singgah sebentar, Hibari Kyouya." dwi warnanya menatap iris kelabu sang Prefek.

Tak ada tatapan meminta apalagi memaksa dari iris yang berbeda warna itu. Tentu, karena sang ilusionis kini berbaring tak berdaya **HANYA** karena... flu dan cuaca yang tidak bersahabat―seperti hujan yang terlalu sering―ketika ia mengunjungi Hibari Kyouya.

Mendengus pelan dan tak menjawab, Hibari bergerak―duduk di atas pinggang Mukuro―yang masih berbaring miring― dan tak menghiraukan keluhan dari orang yang tertindih atas berat badannya.

"Oya? Kau lumayan... berat, Kyou...ya." tertindih tanpa perlawanan, Mukuro tak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa. Ini sengaja, pasti sengaja. Karena seorang Rokudo Mukuro tak selemah ini. Dan kali ini, ia mengalah atas perlakuan yang didapatkannya dari sang Skylark.

"Kyouya―"

Panggilannya terputus.

Biru-merahnya terhenyak mendapati salah satu ujung tonfa milik Hibari menempel di dahinya dengan sedikit penekanan.

Kening Mukuro mengernyit. "Untuk apa ini?" tanya yang bercampur keluhan dari Mist Guardian. Bisa-bisanya tonfa dingin itu menempel di dahi Mukuro―dengan sangat mudah.

"...mengukur suhu tubuhmu."

Apa? Apa yang dikatakan Hibari barusan? Ia, seorang Hibari Kyouya... peduli pada Rokudo Mukuro. Kemajuan yang membuat hati Mukuro senang. Tentu saja.

"Oya, Kyouya? Tonfamu untuk mengukur suhu tubuhku? Kufufu~ Kau mulai kehilangan―" menekan berat tubuhnya lagi Hibari pada Mukuro. "...a-kal, ya." sedikit terbatuk pemuda Italia itu.

"Diamlah, Herbivora." suara desisan yang berisi perintah rupanya. Hibari membenarkan posisinya―masih di bagian pinggang Mukuro.

Tertawa khas lagi, Mukuro terdiam sesaat, lalu seringai yang tak bisa diartikan terpampang di wajahnya―menatap Hibari.

"Kyouya,"

KLANG! KLANG!

Suara nyaring saat kedua tonfa milik Hibari terjatuh ke arah lantai.

Mukuro-melucuti-tonfa-Hibari-dalam-hitungan-detik.

Berdiri dengan cepat, Hibari tetap memasang benteng pertahanan walau dengan tangan kosong.

"Kamikorosu, Herbivora." desisnya kesal dan mengancam. Kelabu miliknya memandang tajam ilusionis di depannya.

Hibari menggertakkan gigi-giginya. Tak terhitung banyaknya saat-saat ini. Saat di mana Hibari Kyouya dilucuti senjatanya oleh Rokudo Mukuro dan dipandang dengan sorotan mata yang berbeda―yang tak pernah ia tahu artinya.

Entah sejak kapan, tangan yang lebih besar dari Hibari itu menarik tubuhnya―mendekat, sangat dekat―ke arah Mist Guardian.

"Herbi―"

"Begini, lho, Kyouya," diangkatnya telapak tangan kanan sang Prefek―menempel ke dahi Mukuro.

Tak ada perlawanan yang berarti. Pemuda berdarah Jepang itu hanya mengikuti arah pergerakan tangan Mukuro. "Panas, tidak? Kufufu~"

"..."

"Lalu..." kali ini telapak tangan kiri Hibari yang Mukuro tuntun hingga mencapai dadanya, "bagaimana, Kyouya?" Mukuro menyeringai, lagi.

Mantra apa yang telah membuat Hibari menjadi penurut seperti saat ini? Tentunya mantra yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua. Mantra cinta, mungkin?

"Panas," singkat Hibari menjawab pertanyaan panjang Mukuro, "dan berdetak cepat. Kau... sakit, eh?" tawa tipis yang menyindir. Kelabunya memicing ke arah dwi warna pemuda Italia. Dan balasan senyumanlah yang sang Prefek dapatkan. "Kau akan mati, Ilusionis."

"Oya? Aku mati, Kyouya? Dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja, eh?"

Memandang sekilas iris kelabunya pada Mukuro. "... Kau memang seperti itu, Ilusionis Nanas." Hibari mendengus pelan.

Sang Prefek Namichuu beranjak menuju sofa lainnya, duduk, dan menyalakan televisi di ruangan itu―membiarkan―ah, atau lebih tepatnya mengizinkan Mukuro untuk tinggal sementara hingga ia benar-benar pulih. Dan setelahnya―

"―kamikorosu saat kau pulih, Rokudo Mukuro." serunya dingin, tanpa menatap sosok pemuda Italia yang tak jauh darinya.

"Kufufu~ Tentu, Kyouya. Tentu~"

Oh~ Begitukah cara Hibari memperlakukan orang―rival, juga―err, kekasihnya―yang sedang sakit? Sadis? Tak juga. Dingin? Juga bukan. Dan biarlah Mukuro yang mengartikannya.

**~(^_^~)6918(~=.=)~**

Setengah jam berlalu begitu saja. Sosok pemuda berambut hitam menghela napas panjang. Melirik dengan ekor matanya, ia mendapati sosok sang Mist Guardian yang tertidur dengan dengkuran halus yang terdengar samar di telinga Hibari.

Wajah tenang, tak ada seringai, dan tawa abnormalnya. Itulah Mukuro ketika ia tertidur. Terakhir yang tak ketinggalan adalah ketampanan yang masih melekat ketika sang ilusionis memejamkan matanya. Tapi walaupun begitu, tetap saja Hibari memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar, bahkan dingin.

"Che, Ilusionis." gumamnya pelan dengan nada sarkastis.

Dan diam-diam ia peduli.

Iris kelabunya perlahan terpejam. Hibari memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar dan bangun sebelum Mukuro melakukan 'sesuatu' yang iya, iya, padanya.

**~(^_^~)6918(~=.=)~**

Satu kedipan. Dua kedipan. Tiga kedipan ia lakukan. Dan pemandangan yang ia dapati setelahnya adalah remang cahaya yang berpendar di ruang tengah apartemennya.

Sejak kapan siang berubah menjadi malam?

Harapan Hibari untuk terbangun lebih cepat daripada Mukuro dirasa sia-sia. Karena sosok pemuda Italia itu sudah tidak ditemukan keberadaannya di atas sofa.

Berdiri cepat dari posisi duduknya, Hibari mendengus kasar. Iris kelabu miliknya mencoba untuk menerobos remang cahaya di ruangan itu.

Tak terlalu gelap karena ada sedikit pencahayaan di sana―lilin yang berjumlah lebih dari satu tentunya.

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan sedikit kekesalah dalam hati, "Mukuro." entah panggilan atau peringatan yang diucapkan Hibari.

Langkah kakinya terus berjalan, mengikuti deretan lilin-lilin yang menyala―yang membuat rute jalan―ke sebuah ruang. Dan itu menuntunnya ke... ruang meja makan.

Orang bodoh macam apa yang dengan bodohnya mematikan lampu dan menggantikannya dengan lilin-lilin konyol ini, eh? Pikir Hibari menghina.

Ya, jelas toh, pasti dia―

"Sudah bangun, Kyouya? Kufufu~"

―Rokudo Mukuro.

Terkaget, dan mencoba untuk menormalkan detak keterkejutannya, Hibari mendelik ke arah Mukuro.

Kejutan kecil rupanya.

Pemuda Italia itu berdiri dengan seringai khasnya di belakang meja dan kursi makan. Dan yang membuat Hibari semakin terkejut adalah... karena keberadaan kue cokelat di atas meja makannya. Dengan tart putih yang menuliskan '6918' sebagai hiasannya.

Romantis yang dirasa gagal.

"Hibari... Hibari..." burung kecil itu terbang dan hinggap di atas kepala tuannya. Alis Hibari berkedut mengetahui suatu kejanggalan dalam situasi ini.

"Mukuro, kau―"

"Kukira kau tersesat ke ruangan ini," potong Mukuro, cepat dengan kekehan kecil.

Terbentur atau salah minum obat si Mukuro ini? Mana mungkin Hibari Kyouya tersesat dalam apartemennya sendiri, kan?

"Felice Anniversario, Hibari Kyouya. Il mio tesoro. Kufufu~"

Hari jadi untuk mereka berdua. Sejak kapan? Sejak dipertemukannya mereka berdua di dunia yang sempit ini?

Antara Rokudo Mukuro dan Hibari Kyouya.

Tak menghiraukan kalimat Mukuro, Hibari berjalan mendekat ke arah Mist Guardian itu. Ditariknya kerah baju Mukuro―sangat kasar.

"Rokudo Mukuro," panggilnya dengan nada penekanan di satu nama itu.

"Ya, Kyouya?" Mukuro tersenyum tipis.

"Kau―"

Pemuda Italia hanya terdiam, dan menunggu kalimat lanjutan dari sang Skylark.

"―membakar bulu Hibird."

Mengernyitkan dahinya karena bingung, "membakar bulu Hibird, eh?"

"Aku mencium bau terbakar saat Hibird terbang ke arahku."

"Oya? Aku tak tahu, Kyouya. Mungkin saat aku memasang lilin-lilin itu, bulu Hibird sedikit terbakar. Kufu―"

"Akan kugigit kau sampai mati, Rokudo Mukuro."

Tertawa abnormal lagi, Mukuro menganggukkan kepalanya―ringan. "Silakan saja, Hibari Kyouya. Silakan saja. Di atas ranjang, ya, Kyouya."

Dan dengan selesainya kalimat itu, sebuah pukulan keras langsung didapati Mukuro. Tepat di ulu hatinya.

"Mati saja kau, Kepala Nanas."

Hadiah di hari spesial ini mungkin akan diberikan Mukuro pada Hibari dengan ronde-ronde yang berbeda tengah malam nanti.

"Hibari Kyouya~"

"..."

"Kufufu~"

"Kamikorosu!"

**Karena tak ada pertemuan akhir bagi mereka. Menghilang dan muncul bagaikan kabut. Seorang Rokudo Mukuro datang untuk Hibari Kyouya.**

**...END...**

**(=oo=)**

***headbang* **

**My first 6918 fict. Akh! D: Yang perlu waktu lebih dari seminggu buat pendalaman karakter Hibari. Dan dirasa gagal. *ngorek tembok***

**Spesial thanks to my Mom, my Dad, My Aunt, Uke-chan, Han Mond, authors 6918, dan semuanya. Pokoknya semuanya. #nunjuksatusatu **

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki **


End file.
